


A Little Girl and Complete Devastation!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [14]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: amplacation of herb cookie, mentions of wizard cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: thanks for all the support! especially you my friends if ur reading this. ily.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Little Girl and Complete Devastation!

Ignoring the fact that Cherry Blossom (the one cookie I thought WASN'T a terrible person) had a very violent weapon in her bag, I watched her pull out a radio. She flicked it on, and immediately we listened to two voices, they seemed to be arguing.

_" No, OK, no. Because can is being used in a sense of permission, NOT capability. You idget."_

_" But can is only able to be used in a capability sense! It cannot be used in a permission sense!"_

_" OK, um, number 1: No. Number 2: What the heck do you know about proper grammar when you can't even SPELL capability!"_

_" I can! I'm just not gonna'..."_

The radio-cookies continue to argue on the matter. I know one of them, the one that's being feisty... It's not a pleasant voice... It's the voice of a 'friend' I met back in the city, she always bossed me around and told me magic was for babies and failures. Her name is Alchemist Cookie. She lives on her alchemy success, it drives her mad if she can't figure something out. And the one thing that makes her flip a table is magic... Especially when I failed at my magic, which happened a lot. It STILL happens. I can NEVER perfect this stupid spell! I've been working on it for 3 years, I'm doing everything right!!!

Ah- Uhm...

Anyways... Cherry Blossom listened carefully the whole time, I got bored and mostly watched the other cookies playing in the water. Then, Cherry Blossom pokes my shoulder. I turn to look at her quickly.

" They're talking about you, I think, Cream Puff."

_" She's about 5'0, too tall for a girl her age. She's like... 11??? 12, maybe. It's been a long time since I've seen her."_

My heart skipped a beat.

_" Oh, how did you meet this 'Cream Puff Cookie'? Just by chance?"_

_" Oh no, no, no. So, I went on vacation to visit my brother for a few weeks, and when I cam back SHE was there. I had never met her._ _Apparently Wizard Rat decided to bring his rat buddy, that buddy being Cream Puff Cookie."_

My heart... isn't skipping a beat anymore...

_" Don't be so rude! She may be listening. By the way: Hi listener friends!"_

_" Hi listeners, decided to save us yet??? Ugh. And, she's probably dead. No way she's listening to this. She's as weak as a snowflake. She can't even do a SIMPLE baby spell. I hate magic but it make me depressed seeing her fail so many times. She didn't even move onto a new skill, she stayed on the SAME SPELL until she could get it right. Which she never did. She never got it right. She probably died trying to complete it. Ha! Is no one going to tell her that she's using the wrong hand for the spell? Like geez, magic is meant to be in the RIGHT hand, not left. Idiot."_

_" Alchemist Cookie! You are being so mean! And to a little girl who's dead! I'm not giving you anymore of my tomatoes! You can starve!"_

_" Wha-at?! I never get to say my opinions just because they're 'offensive'. Listen, people will get offended in their lives. It's a fact. SO, maybe stop being a baby. Take a gosh dang hit for once, don't be a woos."_

_" I guess you're right... It's dumb to avoid being offended at all costs, isn't it? It's just a part of life..."_

_" Yeah, so if I want to make fun of a child who's a complete and utter failure and will go no where in life because she can't do a simple spell, and can't even-"_

Cherry Blossom flicked off the radio, looking at me in horror, yet smiling. I looked back at her. It took me a moment to realize the knot in my throat, and the hot tears streaming down my throat. I , to no surprise, started sobbing into my hands, Cherry Blossom hugging me.

Why???

Why does Alchemist feel the need to do this??? Even if I wasn't present she shouldn't say things like that! What the heck??? I don't deserve that! No one told my my problems! I couldn't help it... I couldn't help it...

" Oh, Cream Puff dear don't listen to the cookie from the radio..."

" ..." I sniffle. " You-You're right... I know Alchemist... She- She's just taking out her anger on me because she can't get off her high-horse! She's just making herself feel better by putting people lower than her!!! I'm a wonderful cookie, I don't need to listen to her!" I yell, pushing out of Cherry Blossom's arms.

" Oh!" She gasps, smiling.

" And I'm not about to be murdered by YOU LOT!!!" I scream, pulling out my wand, holding it mainly in my right hand this time... "IF ANY OF YOU LAY A FINGER ON ME I'LL TURN YOU INTO A MUFFIN!!!"

Everyone looks up at me, Cherry Blossom stands up and backs away. " Um- Cream Puff I think you have the wrong idea...." The little boy with the tattoo says.

" NO! Why do you all have weapons? Why did one of you admit to murder? Why are you trying to cover up your gruesome crimes with LIES?! I'm no idiot! This apocalypse has turned you all mental! I'm not going to be forsaken to you all!" I start running to a peace of land with grass on it, it's far away, but I shall escape! I then realize I never put my tights and shoes on... Oh well, they can't kill me, and neither can sore feet! I look behind me, the cookie ifn pony tails is chasing me. Doesn't she have an injured hand??? I think they called her 'Beet Cookie', and she looks... Tough. Oh my, and she runs fast, she was gaining up on me! I'm going to snapped like a twig!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the support! especially you my friends if ur reading this. ily.


End file.
